In a so-called batch analysis, plural samples are automatically analyzed under different conditions by a certain type of analyzing apparatus. This analysis requires a system for facilitating the management of analysis data because it yields the results of plural rounds of analysis for different samples or different analysis conditions at one time. An example of such a system is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-28864.
After the entire sequence of the batch analysis has been finished, the operator should check whether the analysis has produced correct results for all the samples. This checking work conventionally includes the steps of exporting the resultant analysis data to a PDF (Portable Document Format) file, printing out waveform images of the chromatograms or spectra obtained, and visually checking the analysis results on a screen and the printout. If any analysis result is found to be abnormal, it is necessary to load the analysis result data and the analysis setting data corresponding to the abnormal result into the analysis application, change the analysis setting, and perform the analysis again.
The above-described conventional method is accompanied by the following problems:                The operator needs to load plural pieces of analysis result data corresponding to plural samples one by one into the application and display each piece of data on the screen or print it out for checking. Thus, the checking work is very inefficient.        Printing out the analysis result with a printer may encounter a paper jam, an out-of-paper or out-of-ink condition, or some other trouble, which will consume time and labor.        Since a printer is usually shared by plural users, documents printed out by different users often mix themselves on the tray, in which case someone needs to take the trouble to sort out the documents by users.        If any analysis result is found to be abnormal, it is necessary to search for a file containing the analysis data concerned to change the analysis setting and other parameters. This task inconveniences the operator to search a large number of files for the desired one.        
To solve the above-listed problems, the present invention intends to provide an analysis data management system with which users can efficiently check a number of analysis results obtained through a batch analysis or some other process. The invention also intends to provide a program for operating a computer as the above-described system.